Final Chapter: A Great and Glorious Future
1 1/2 Years Later… The sound of a screeching laugh could be heard across the open plains of the African Pride Lands as two hyenas raced through the grass. “Grrr! I’m gonna get you, you little rascal!” Janja leapt into the air, nearly striking the young hyena beneath his paws. The cub squealed and dodged Janja’s pounce before laughing as Janja came crashing down and burying his face into the ground. “Just like your mother,” Janja told to the cub. Then, he smiled. “But hey, you’re good at dodging. Nice job.” “Janja!” a voice shouted from the distance. It was Jasiri. “Janja, don’t wear Ashanti out too much! She’s only a cub!” “Oh, ‘Siri, she’s a born fighter!” Janja exclaimed. He crouched down, leveling himself with the cub. “C’mon,” he snarled. “Show her what you got, Ashanti!” The cub growled through her teeth before jumping and landing atop her father. Janja faked cries of pain as Ashanti dug her teeth softly into Janja’s mane. Jasiri laughed. “Janja,” she scolded lightly, “Don’t you think that Ashanti is a little young for all this fighting?” She began walking in the direction of her daughter and mate. Janja rolled over, letting the cub rest atop his belly. Ashanti smiled, letting her white teeth shine brilliantly in the sunlight. Janja rubbed underneath her chin and she giggled. “Nice job,” he said. “You’re getting the hang of it.” The young hyena jumped off of Janja and ran to meet her mother. “Are you hungry, ‘Shanti?” asked Jasiri. “I got some food for ya back in the den.” “Are you kidding?!” Ashanti squealed. “Of course! What kinda food we got today, huh, mom? What is it today?” “Jasiri, if you’re thinking about giving her that leg of zebra I-“ Janja started. “She’s a growing girl,” Jasiri told Janja. “And you do want her to be a fierce warrior!” She growled at Janja playfully, “Right?” “Well, yeah, but…” Janja said. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty for all of us,” Jasiri said, winking at her mate. Then Jasiri caught sight of a figure approaching her and her family. It was Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. Kion was older now, and his mane blew in the wind as he strode gracefully up to the hyena leaders. “Hello, Kion!” Jasiri called. “What brings you out here today?” “Well, hey Jasiri!” Kion greeted, “ I was just wondering how everything was coming along out here. The Guard doesn’t get around this part of the Pride Lands much. Kind of impressed how peaceful it is out here.” Ashanti noticed the lion approach and lowered herself into a pounce. The young cub snarled. She'd never seen Kion before. Her father had always told her that a strange visitor to hyena territory should be approached with caution. Kion noticed Ashanti’s stance in the grass. “Whoa!” he exclaimed. “Who’s this feisty lil’ kid?” Jasiri laughed. “That’s our daughter, Ashanti,” she told Kion. Then she turned to face the cub. “Ashanti, there’s no need to worry. This is Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, protector of the Pride Lands.” “Protector of the Pride Lands?” Ashanti repeated. “Heh heh! That’s what I’m gonna be someday!” “I like her spirit,” said Kion. “You’ve got quite the little girl there you guys. I bet you’re proud.” “Oh, we are,” said Janja. He rubbed noses with Jasiri. Kion smiled. “Well, I just wanna let you know that the Pride Lands’ Kupatana Celebration will be held tomorrow afternoon. As always, you and your clan are welcome to attend. I’m sure your daughter will enjoy the celebration. That is, if you can make it.” “Oh, we wouldn’t miss it,” said Janja. “Right, Jasiri?” “Of course not,” Jasiri replied. “What’s'' kup-i-tana''?” asked Ashanti. “''Kupatana''. It’s a celebration of peace and harmony within the Pride Lands,” answered Jasiri. “It’s when all the animals come together to celebrate our place in the Circle of Life.” “Is food there?” asked Ashanti. “Dad says that the best parties always got plenty of food!” Janja laughed guiltily. “This party’s different,” he told Ashanti. “We’ll eat before the party starts. We got plenty o’ leftovers.” “Leftovers?” Ashanti asked. “Awww! I’ve had leftovers all week!” “Ashanti!” Janja scolded. “Just be glad you got food! You’re way luckier than I was as a cub!” Kion laughed. “Gotta love kids,” he said. “Anyway, I’ll see you and your clan tomorrow. I’ve got to meet Ono for the report, so I’m gonna be going.” “Thanks for stopping by, Kion!” Jasiri called. “Enjoy your day!” “No problem,” said the Lion Guard leader. He waved a paw over his head as he left and headed back to Pride Rock. “So, can we eat now?” asked Ashanti. “I’m hungry!” “Sure,” Jasiri said, rubbing the top of the cub’s head. “Let’s go.” The three hyenas walked along side by side and headed back to the den together. The sun would rise and fall on a new day, with each day growing brighter and brighter. The future of the Pride Lands was strong and promising. The new era had begun with lions and hyenas coming and living together… "I''N A GREAT AND GLORIOUS FUTURE."'' These words were now not only the words spoken by the king of the Pride Land’s past, but they had become a reality. THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard: A New Era chapters Category:Janja-Hodari's fanfics Category:Chapters